Draco and Hermione
by Princess Story Writer
Summary: A bit of humor. PG for swearing. Draco and Hermione finish Hogwarts. They meet in a muggle library and find out that they've had secret crushes on each other for a long time!


Draco and Hermione  
  
Disclaimer doesn't own  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Hermione was out of Hogwarts now. She finished her seventh year and now spent most her time in the library, the muggle library. She started to read her favorite childhood book. The Beauty And The Beast. She sat on the library couch and started to read. Little did she know that Draco Malfoy was at the library right now, heading towards the couch she was sitting on, reading a book.  
  
His head was in the book, so he didn't look who was beside him, he just kept reading. Hermione felt the seat bounce a little when Draco sat down. She looked up and saw the 19 year old Draco, reading a book. "Draco?" She asked. Draco was so caught up with his book that he answered with a simple, "Hmm?" still reading.  
  
Hermione pushed the book onto Draco's lap with her hand. Draco looked at her with an annoyed look which changed when he realized who she was in a matter of seconds. "H-hermione--I mean Granger!" He said surprised. Hermione examined him. He was much more muscular and he had his hair still gelled back. He was very hot.   
  
Hermione had secretly had a huge crush on Draco since fifth year. Draco had a crush on Hermione too. Of course, he kept it from her and from Lucius. "Uuuuuhh...." Draco was speechless. Hermione put a small smile. "Ah...Hermione?" Draco asked. "Yeah?" "Do you...want to...hang out some time? Like, see a movie?" Hermione pictured her doing a little victory dance in her head.  
  
"Sure." She replied. Draco sighed of relief. "Fine. I'll pick you up, say, Saturday at 7?" Hermione giggled and nodded. Draco smiled and left. Hermione went back to her book, happy as can be. But then, reading the title, she realized something. Draco had been mean for a long time, yet, she had feelings for him. Herself, was a kind, beautiful girl. She was the beauty and Draco was the Beast.  
  
Hermione could not tell her parents because they would make a big fuss. So, on Saturday, she said that she was going to meet Harry and Ron at the mall. Instead, she left and sat behind her hedge. Soon enough, Draco came in a car. "Listen, Hermione, I know I'm not a muggle guy, this is just a broomstick transfigured into a car. So, don't even ask that question." He said.  
  
"How am I predictable to you already? This is our first date." Hermione replied laughing slightly. Draco drive/flew to the movie theatres and they stepped inside. They started to look at the movie titles. Hermione knew this trick, they would see a scary movie of the man's choice, the girl would get scared and the guy would put his arm around the girl for comfort.   
  
To Hermione's surprise, this wasn't what Draco had in mind. "Why, don' t you choose, Hermione?" Draco said, pointing to many of the movie titles. "Er...how about, 'Sex In The City'?" She said, smirking. "Uh..." Draco stuttered for a moment and gave in. "Ok, fine. I'll get the tickets. You can wait here if you want." Draco said.  
  
While he walked away, Hermione said in a quiet voice, "He is so gullible! I was just kidding!" Draco came back with two tickets. They started to watch the movie, thinking it was sick, but romantic. After they came out, they were giggling/chuckling. The ending seemed corny to them. "So, Draco, how did you get off the tail of your dad?" Hermiome asked him.  
  
"I told him the truth. I just left you out of it." He said, opening the car door for her. Hermione sat down and they drove to an outdoor restaraunt by the sea. "Would you like an outdoor table or an inddor table?" The waiter asked them. "Outddor." They both answered together. The waiter led them to their table.   
  
While they waited ro their food, they stood by the railing, hand in hand, looking at the full moon. "It's been a nice night so far." Hermione stated, still staring at the moon that was above the ocean. "Yeah." Draco replied. Their food arrived and they ate. They finished. "Hey, Hermione? I have never been on a date before, so don't dump me for doing this." He leaned toward her and kissed her. He quickly broke away.   
  
Hermione smiled. "Don't worry. I won't. Um, you think we could get home? It's kind of late." Hermione said. "Sure." They walked out of the restaraunt. "But what about the bill--" Draco put his hand over her mouth. "Ssh!" "Oooh.." Hermione replied. They walked to the broom/car and Draco dropped her off.   
  
"Hi, honey. How was your time at the mall?" Hermione's mom asked her when she came through the door. "Great. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to my room." She said.  
  
*  
  
"Hello, Draco. Must've been a long movie, huh?" Clarrisa asked him suspiciously when he came through the door. "Uh...yes." Draco replied, hanging up his coat. "I know you're lying. You were out with that mud-blood Hermione, weren't you." "Uh...no! I am not seeing that mud-blood!" Draco yelled.  
  
"I know you are seeing each other so we are going to have a chat. It's about 'it.' " Clarrisa, his mom said. "Come on." She said. Draco followed her out to the garden. "Mom, I'll do anything. Just don't have this talk!" Draco pleaded. "Draco, you know this chat had to come some day. When you're sleeping with someone--" Draco interrupted his mother. "I am not having sex with Hermione! Damn it--Granger!" He yelled. "Honey, we   
are. When you start to sleep with a woman, you're doing a very big thing to growing up." Clarrisa said calmly. "Oh my god!!!" Draco said in a very hurt voice. "When you leave virginhood, you may have a little baby, it's how I had you with your father." She said. "God!!!!" He said in a high pitched voice, nearly crying out of embarrasment.   
  
After they had the chat, Draco was glad to leave to his room. He lied down on his bed, sick of what his mother said. "Great, now mom made me wonder what it would be like doing it with Hermione..." He said, staring up at his green ceiling. Draco's eagle came to his window with a message tied to his foot.   
  
Draco got up, opened the window and let his eagle come in. He read the note.  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
I was wondering if you would like to go out again, without movies, without cars, just a plain picnic at central park? Fireworks are playing tomorrow, so, I thought it would be the perfect date and picnic for us. I hope you can come. I'll bring the food. If you can come, send your eagle back to me with this note. If not, don't even send the eagle. P.S. Your eagle came to my window. Don't even ask.  
  
~Hermione Granger  
  
Draco was afraid to ask his mom. But, he did want to see Hermione tomorrow, so he just HAD to ask her. He went down to the living room, well one of them and he was lucky to see mom there, reading Daily Prophet. "Mom?" He asked. Clarrisa lowered the Daily prophet. "Yes?" "Er...I have a date with Hermione tomorrow...don't talk about 'it' again, I just want to tell you I'm going." He said. He quickly ran back to his   
  
bedroom. He sent the eagle to Hermione's with the note attatched to his foot. Draco changed into his pj's and went to sleep. 


End file.
